


Lighthouse 灯塔

by ChrisAtalanta



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta
Summary: 一场外星入侵的余波后，亚瑟找到了奥姆。





	Lighthouse 灯塔

“别睡着。”亚瑟说，紧紧环抱过他的肩膀，以胸膛倚放他摇摇欲坠的滚烫头颅。“随便说些什么，奥姆，不要闭上眼睛。”

 

“我不知道……我……”他呓语，勉强撑开眼皮。摇晃的光晕中，海面微光层层叠叠，外星战舰的残骸碎片在洋流作用下颠簸着隐约漂远。亚瑟将手轻柔地按上他腹部的绷带，暖意逐渐漾开，他摸索着将手覆上去，触到些许粗糙的老茧。亚瑟顿了片刻，将他虚弱的手指逐个包进掌心。

 

“母亲有时候会这么做。”他说，声音若有所思。“在我发烧的时候，她会把我抱进怀里，紧紧握着我的手。”

 

“你是说，亚特兰娜……她就像现在这样？”他勉强打起一点精神，试着以调笑语气回应，被外星枪械撕开的创口顿时再度绽裂。他痛得几乎不可察觉地蜷了蜷身，亚瑟却意识到了，托住他的腰稍微调整了位置。“别用名字称呼她，弟弟。”他露出一点笑意，预演般动动手指。“还有，不止如此，她会这样——”

 

“咯吱！”粗糙的皮肤质感忽然猛地擦过他的手背，他险些弹起来，苦于没有力气，又倒回亚瑟的胸膛。那张距离近到惊悚的大脸俯视他片刻，咧嘴大笑。“哈，我就知道有用！母亲很喜欢这样让我和她的手指玩。”

 

“我不喜欢。”他扭头，恨不得把整张脸埋进亚瑟的衣襟，声音愤懑。“别折腾伤员了，亚瑟。我可没和她……和母亲玩过这种游戏。”

 

“你现在可以玩了。”亚瑟慢悠悠地说，轻抚他的手指。“在救援到来之前，我们有全世界的时间，弟弟。”

 

“不包括这件事。”他说，继而沉默下去。“你觉得母亲会吃惊吗，亚瑟？”

 

“叫我哥哥。”

 

“亚瑟。”

 

“噢，拜托了奥姆，我的弟弟。”

 

“你这个自以为是的……混蛋，不配自称哥哥。”

 

“奥姆，亲爱的弟弟——你好像多说了几个词。”亚瑟靠过来，在他耳边含着笑意轻快地吹口气。

 

“那你觉得母亲会感到惊讶吗？”他继续道，微微合上眼睛。亚瑟深沉的心跳震颤他的脸颊和呼吸，仿佛有一整片海洋在其中起落，温柔地托住他逐渐稀薄的意识。“我们曾经自相残杀，哥哥，如今终于互为依靠，并肩作战，最后却被困在一堆漂浮的外星残骸里，可能我还快要死去了。”

 

“她总会知道发生的所有事，弟弟。”亚瑟撩起他垂落的一缕沾血的额发，捋到他耳后。“很多事，她从不希望它们发生，她始终为我们担忧。但她也知道我们总要走出去，承担三叉戟的重量，王冠的重量。所以，奥姆，我的弟弟——”亚瑟再度唤他，声音凝重，“母亲所能做的，是确保我们总有一个能够回去的地方。”

 

家。他几乎要将这个词说出口，但最终只是微微翕张了嘴唇。亚瑟提到的是他从童年成长至青年，从未真正拥有的事物。他失神地仰首望向兄长的金黄眼眸，那当中闪耀着一座灯塔，他想，有黎明时的码头与日夜不息的浪潮拍打声，有电子方盒里欢喜拥抱在一起的恋人，有带尖刺的馥郁玫瑰和冬日飘落的冰凉雪花。奥姆无法责怪亚特兰娜。无法责怪亚瑟抑或他的人类父亲。湄拉。维科。在他们尚遥远分别的十几年中，他耗费很多时日在亚特兰蒂斯的顶端度过，遥望从海面洒落的苍白的粼粼天光。这座远古的城陷落得如此之深，即使是亚特兰蒂斯人被强化过的双眼也无法从中分辨出更明亮的色彩。当他最初的世界开始分崩离析，他选择将陆地拒之门外，却未曾料想到那将是一场更为漫长的自我流放。

 

“亚瑟。”他嗓音干涸，缓慢抽开被兄长捂暖的手指，视野逐渐模糊。“陆地只是你的地方。”

 

总有一天，亚特兰娜会真正离开人世，她大概更希望与那个叫汤姆·库瑞的人类埋葬在一起，而他不会忤逆他的母亲最后的愿望。那时把他与陆地联结在一起的将是一方沉默的灰石，就像他在海床中埋葬父亲时，俯瞰那些因挖掘溅起的砂石在水流中飘逝，它们奇迹般越升越高，往海面而去，在他额前仅投下细碎的深色阴霾。

 

死亡从不是一个能够令人坦然抽身而返的地方。

 

但他已做好准备。

 

 

“奥姆？弟弟？噢。”他的哥哥在他睁开眼后如释重负地拥紧他。亚瑟垂首，半干长发蹭着他依旧滚烫的脸颊。“奥姆，别再……”

 

“我不再想说话……了……”他艰难吐着气，想避开亚瑟的视线。“你为什么……来这里？我知道之前北太平洋沿岸……那些外星飞船还有……”

 

亚瑟的手指堵住了他颤动的唇。“奥姆。”他的兄长声音沉重而斩钉截铁。“我亲爱的弟弟，或许我拥有陆地。”

 

“但是你拥有我。”

 

那瞬间他失去了言语。他听到亚瑟的心跳像一面战鼓，又逐渐像一支缓慢悠长的歌谣，那是鲸鱼的声音，他忽然意识到。它们在浩邈的深海里巡游，只有接收到合适频率的音调才能相逢。

 

他在那片属于海洋的沉静里抬起头，听着亚瑟，他的哥哥，他的王，继续说下去。

 

“那个‘地方’从来不是一个特定的地点，弟弟。”他说道，语调沉淀下来，带着一种难言的温柔。“奥姆，你能回去的地方，是家人所在的地方。”

 

 

 

“就像这样，就像现在，我的弟弟。我找到了你，你就到家了。”

 

 

 

远方夜空下渐渐回荡起悠然的鸣叫，夹杂着喷汽声和尾鳍拍打海潮的清亮声响，靠近而来。亚瑟垂下眼笑了。他拾起三叉戟，微微闭上眼睛。

 

“我的朋友到了。她会把我们送到岸边，她一向游得很快，也很稳。”统治海洋的王者睁开眼，轻柔地与他脸颊相贴，长发垂落下来蹭掉些许未干的泪痕。“弟弟，等到了码头，你就安全了。”

 

“那我……是不是可以不用……说话……了……”他把脸庞埋进亚瑟的颈窝，沙哑而带笑。他的哥哥的怀抱，温暖、坚定，那双强而有力的臂膀毫不迟疑地紧紧支撑着他，像风暴中唯一稳定的存在。

 

“你可以睡了。”亚瑟温声回答，再度垂下头来。几个羽毛般的亲吻，徐徐落上他散乱的额发与滚烫的肌肤。

 

“这是陆地上说晚安的方式。”鲸鱼搅动的水花逐渐迫近，亚瑟小心翼翼地抱起他，站起身遥望海面。他转过头去边寻觅边解释，可疑的红色却泛上耳际。“在睡前，一定要给你的家人一个晚安吻。”

 

他微笑了，仔细凝视亚瑟的眼眸。他想到母亲曾说，那如同熔金，他明白，她是在怀念灯塔上望出的海面的朝阳，怀念每一个在陆地上度过的白日与黑夜。她选择了如此特殊的地点作为她与陆地的链接，黑暗中，所有迷失方向的船只都将驶往这个地方。

 

要有光。

 

“是的，哥哥……”他轻声说，任凭话语湮没在浪潮拍打之中，他感到温暖与一股深沉的安详涌上来，于是他闭上眼睛，允许黑暗落下。他将自己交由未知的命运，交由喜怒无常的海洋与亘古伫立的陆地。他知道这次他将不会迷途。

 

因为他已寻找到自己的灯塔。

 

 

“我……到家了。”

 

 

**END**


End file.
